Transducers generally convert electrical signals to mechanical signals or vibrations, and/or mechanical signals or vibrations to electrical signals. Acoustic transducers, in particular, convert electrical signals to acoustic signals (sound waves) and convert received acoustic waves to electrical signals via inverse and direct piezoelectric effect. Acoustic transducers generally include acoustic resonators, such as surface acoustic wave (SAW) resonators and bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonators, and may be used in a wide variety of electronic applications, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic gaming devices, laptop computers and other portable communications devices. For example, BAW resonators include thin film bulk acoustic resonators (FBARs), which include resonator stacks formed over a substrate cavity, and solidly mounted resonators (SMRs), which include resonator stacks formed over an acoustic reflector (e.g., Bragg mirror). The BAW resonators may be used for electrical filters and voltage transformers, for example.
Generally, an acoustic resonator has a layer of piezoelectric material between two conductive plates (electrodes), which may be formed on a thin membrane. The piezoelectric material may be a thin film of various materials, such as aluminum nitride (AlN), zinc oxide (ZnO), or lead zirconate titanate (PZT), for example. Thin films made of AlN are advantageous since they generally maintain piezoelectric properties at high temperature (e.g., above 400° C.). However, AlN has a lower piezoelectric coefficient d33 than both ZnO and PZT, for example.
Resonators may be used as band-pass filters with associated passbands providing ranges of frequencies permitted to pass through the filters. The passbands of the resonator filters tend to shift in response to environmental and operational factors, such as changes in temperature and/or incident power. For example, the passband of a resonator filter moves lower in frequency in response to rising temperature and higher incident power.
Cellular phones, in particular, are negatively affected by shifts in passband due to fluctuations in temperature and power. For example, a cellular phone includes power amplifiers (PAs) that must be able to deal with larger than expected insertion losses at the edges of the filter (duplexer). As the filter passband shifts down in frequency, e.g., due to rising temperature, the point of maximum absorption of power in the filter, which is designed to be above the passband, moves down into the frequency range of the FCC or government designated passband. At this point, the filter begins to absorb more power from the PA and heats up, causing the temperature to increase further. Thus, the filter passband shifts down in frequency more, bringing the maximum filter absorbing point even closer. This sets up a potential runaway situation, which is avoided only by the fact that the reflected power becomes large and the fitter eventually settles at some high temperature.
In order to prevent or reduce rising temperatures, a conventional filter may include a layer of oxide material within the piezoelectric layer of the acoustic stack. The oxide material has a positive temperature coefficient, which at least partially offsets the negative temperature coefficients of the metal electrodes and the piezoelectric material, respectively. For example, the oxide material may be placed in the center of the piezoelectric layer or at either end of the piezoelectric layer between the electrodes. However, the electromechanical coupling coefficient (kt2) of the resonator is greatly compromised by the addition of oxide material to the piezoelectric layer. This is because the oxide material appears as a “dead” capacitor in series with the active piezoelectric material dielectric. Further, the oxide material may contaminate the piezoelectric material. For example, when the piezoelectric material is aluminum nitride (AlN), the oxide material causes the AlN to become a chemical compound that includes oxygen (e.g., AlN(x)O(y)), which is a non-piezoelectric material, thus further degrading the acoustic coupling coefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is a BAW resonator that overcomes at least the shortcomings of known BAW resonators described above.